El juego de los grandes espiritus
by Naoki-san1
Summary: te imaginas que yoh y los demas cambiaran de cuerpo por un capricho de los grandes espiritus?...y si se cambia al cuerpo de anna?...y anna al de el?..lean!....yohxanna


Titulo: El juego de los grandes espiritus

Capitulo 1: El aviso

El sol comenzaba a salir una mañana como muchas en tokyo, era un dia muy hermoso, nunca nadie se imagino la estrepitosa y rara visita de un viejo conocido del despreocupado yoh asakura. Se escucharon tres golpes seguidos a la puerta, una rubia que se encontraba dormida minutos antes le grito a su prometido con su melodica voz:

Ana: yoh, abra la puerta!!!!!-

yoh por su parte, como que todavia seguia dormido, pero se desperto diciendo las ultimas opalabras acerca del sueño/pesadilla que estaba teniendo.

yoh:porfavor no ana, no mas entrenamiento- esto lo dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, despues, una vez mas volvio a escuchar la voz de su pronto esposa.

ana: yoh!!!! no me escuchaste???!!!! ve a abrir la maldita puerta, ese ruido me vuelve loca!!!!!!!-

yoh-"era un sueño" (dio un respiro de alivio), ahora voy ana!- yoh bajo las escaleras con su yukata puesta y con saliva en las mejillas, al abrir la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con su pariente lejano silver, seguido sde kalim.

silver- hola yoh! (dijo muy jovial el apache), hay algo que debemos hablar (dijo cambiando drasticamnte su voz a una seria)- su voz se oia extraña, parecia como si no pudiera mover bien su boca.

yoh- hablar??-

silver- si, es muy importante-

kalim- se trata de los grandes espiritus-

yoh- ah, pasen, estan en su casa-

silver- oh!, que bien, ahora ya tenemos casa-

kalim- que alegria, ya no tendremos que vender chucherias en la calle- decian estos dos con una expresion tonta en el rostro y un sonido infantil.

yoh- este...era un decir- dijo algo arrepentido el joven shaman

silver y kalim- ah- soltaron al unisono ambos apaches con un deje de decepcion y con una cascada emergiendo de sus ojos.

Con algo de dificultad los apaches pasaron a la sala ya que ellos estaban algo extraños, chocaron contra la puerta y silver intento traspasar un vidrio...o eso penso yoh, hasta que al fin se sentaron los tres, despues de que yoh les llevo un poco de te, porque en realidad le preocupaba esa actitud tan nada comun en ellos dos.

yoh- y de que quieren hablar??- dijo con interes el shaman

silver- (lo miro serio) ...de...de...de...de-

yoh- (impaciente)...de??????-

silver- (con ojos soñadores) de flores!!!!!!!-

yoh se cae

kalim-no, del amor- dijo con ojos de corazon

silver- no, ya se, de, de ropa, hay que estar a la moda no creen?-

yoh- me parece buena idea...oigan...(recordando) no iban a decirme algo de los grandes espiritus?-

silver- oh!, si, es cierto-

kalim- lo sentimos-

silver- esque nos emocionamos un poco-

yoh- (se rie) no me digan-

silver- (adoptando u tono de voz serio pero todavia extraño) ejem...si, bueno, como decia...em...perdon...que dije?-

yoh se cae de la sorpresa y rapidamente se vuelve a levantar.

yoh- que era algo muy importante-

silver- oh!, si, es algo muy importante yoh, se trata de los grandes espiritus-

yoh- si, eso ya lo sabia-

silver- (con gran admiracion) oh, eres adivino-

yoh- no ya me lo habias dicho-

silver-ah, entonces olvidalo-

yoh- ejem, continua-

silver- ah, si, los grandes espiritus han hecho, o mas bien, haran algo, es una prueba, aunque no estamos muy seguros de eso, esque, veras, la jefe goldva nos dijo que muy pronto las almas cambiaran-

yoh- (sorprendido) las almas?, te refieres a los espiritus?-

kalim- de eso no estamos seguros...eh...tienes un chicle?-

de un lugar desconocido yoh le da un chicle a kalim

yoh- entonces dicen que talvez amidamaru sera cambiado por otro espiritu????-

silver- eso puede ser pero...

kalim- no lo sabemos, solo hemos venido a decirtelo-

silver- bueno, ya nos vamos (le dice con una cara raramente feliz)

yoh- eh...si, que les vaya bien (dijo con una gotota de medio litro en la cabeza)

kalim- claro que si-

Silver y Kalim se levantan y una vez mas silver choca contra un vidrio...yoh se preguntaba si ese comportamiento tan extraño era debido a que los extraterrestres se los llevaron o algo asi...al fin esos dos salieron y desde afuera de la pension movieron sus manos de una forma muy graciosa como para despedirse, yoh hizo lo mismo, pero por decir adios no se fijaron que un auto se aproximaba y atropello a kalim...en ese momento yoh cierra la puerta.

yoh- vaya..que sueño tengo, mejor me regreso a la cama-

se oye que alguien baja las escaleras y resulta ser una chica rubia de tez blanca en su yukata.

ana- quien era???-

yoh- silver y kalim-

ana- por un momento pense que eran los mensos de tus amigos, escuche varios golpes-

yoh- ah, si, jejeje esque andaban unpoco extraños-

ana- y bien???-

yoh- eh?-

ana- (perdiendo la paciencia) QUE DIJERON???, DIJERON ALGO SOBRE EL TORNEO????-

yoh- no anita, en realidad su aviso me parecio algo extraño, dijeron algo sobre los grandes espiritus, que las almas cambiaran-

ana- que?-

yoh- lo mas seguro es que se cambien a los espiritus acompañantes como señal de prueba, que raro, nunca se ha hecho eso, no crees?-

ana- y no te dijeron cuando secedera?-

yoh- mmm... (la verdad ni le paso por la mente preguntar)-

ana- yoh!!!-

yoh- eh, no, no me dijeron-

ana- (fastidiada) es el colmo, como sea, quiero que hagas el desayuno rapido porque voy a salir oiste?-

yoh- adonde?

ana- que te importa-

yoh- (asustadito) este...no, nada anita ...jeje...ahorita preparo tu desayuno-

ana- bien-

yoh ya comenzaba a hacerse ideas de lo que podria hacer sin su prometida en la casa pero...

ana- ni lo pienses-

yoh- eh?- dijo con algo de sorpresa-

ana- tonto, recuerda que puedo leer tu mente-

yoh- (se puso rojo)no, no era enserio anita, jeje-

ana- mas te vale, te aniquilaria pero no tengo tiempo, cuando baje quiero el desayuno listo-

yoh- si ana-

ana- (impaciente) que haces todavia ahiparado??????? muevete holgazan!!!!!!!!!-

rapidamente yoh se puso un delantal y la cosa que se ponen las cocineras en la cabeza y empezo a sacar cosas para cocinar.

ana- asi me gusta-

ana subio a su cuarto y abrio su armario para ver que se pondria, y empezo a checar varios vestidos que tenia por alli, empezo por sacar uno blanco.

ana- me pregunto que hara este color aqui?- lo tiro en el bote de la basura y luego saco uno rojo medio atrevido- que locura!!!, no puedo salir con esto- lo lanzo sobre su futon, luego saco uno azul que parecia de monja- no recuerdo haber comprado este vestido- momentos despues- ah si, me lo regalo yoh, que mal gusto tiene- luego recordo unpaquete que le habian enviado hace tiempo atras pero que le dio flojera abrir- me pregunto que sera?- dijo mirando al paquete que se encontraba en un rincon de su habitacion, despues se acerco al paquete, lo tomo en sus manos y lo abrio y se encontro con la sorpresa de que era un lindo vestido negro sin mangas y que le llegaba a los tobillos, era justo para ella, vaya...me queda a la perfeccion, me pregunto quien lo habra mandado, de seguro no fue yoh, bueno, no importa me queda perfecto-

por mientras yoh ya habia terminado de hacer el desayuno y estaba esperando a su prometida pero esta no llegaba.

yoh- me pregunto porque se tardara tanto?...ana ya esta listo el desayuno!!!!!-

momentos despues escucho la voz de su prometida junto con sus pasos bajando las escaleras.

ana- pero que impaciente eres- cuando yoh volteo vio a una radiante ana con el pelo suelto que ya le llegaba hasta la cintura, con ese vestido negro que le quedaba como un anillo al dedo, yoh estaba embobado, no puedo evitar abrir al maximo sus ojos como su boca al ver a su prometida acercarse a el...bueno, cabe aclarar que ellos ya no tienen 13 años, el tiene 19 y ella tiene 18.

ana- yoh?, que pasa?, yoh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1- lo ultimo lo grito en el oido del joven.

yoh se asusta con el grito y reacciona.

yoh- (algo ruborizado) ana t-te vez muy bien-

ana- ya lo se (dijo haciendose la indiferente)-

ana se sienta a desayunar con yoh quien no podia dejar de mirarla.

ana- yoh, podrias parar?-

yoh- eh?-

ana- deja de mirarme asi-

sin que yoh pudiera darse cuenta, ana termino de desayunar.

ana- bien, pues ya me voy, regresare tarde, no quiero que hagas ninguna tonteria-

yoh- si ana, cuidate-

ana salio de la pension y se encontro a una ambulancia llevandose a kalim quien decia cosas incoherentes como "quiero ser juan gabriel" o "mi ropa es extraña" aunque esto ultimo no es tan incoherente.

yoh- bueno, nunca dijo que no podia llamar a mis amigos- y como por arte de magia, todos llegan como dos segundos despues de que yoh llamo.

len- y que hacemos aqui?-

horo- ay len no seas pesimista-

len- no lo soy-

horo- claro que si-

se empiezan a pelear, los dos sacan de un lugar desconocido sus artefactos para pelear (len su cuchilla y horo su tabla)

fausto-(sonriendo) nunca maduraran.

ryu- eso esta seguro-

yoh- oigan...silver y kalim no pasaron a sus casas a decirles un aviso?

len- si, pero fue extraño, parecian drogados...o algo por el estilo-

horo- si,se reian de todo-

liserg- me dijeron que era muy guapo-

ryu- pues tienen razon-

a todos les sale una gototota de i litro sobre la cabeza, incluido liserg y se oye un grillo- maten a ese grillo- luego ya no se oyo nada-

fausto- creoq esa simplicidad fue culpa mia, como los vi un poco serios les di calmantes-

yoh- ahora entiendo, yo pense que los extraterrestres los habian raptado- (dijo riendose con fuerza)

chocolove- yo iba a decir ese chiste- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

ryu- pero no le parece mega extraño el aviso don yoh?-

yoh- a eso me refiero-

chocolove- que quisieron decir los inditos con eso de ( d repente vemos a un chocolove vestido de silver con un muñequillo al lado que se parecia a kalim, y tambien imitando la voz de silver) " se cambiaran las almas"-

len- no es hora de tus bromas negro!!!!- le pega en la cabeza

horo-si, ya callate-

chocolove- ay mi cabecita esponjada-

len- YA BASTA!!!! CALLATE!!!!!- le dijo con los ojos en blanco

ryu- pero que verguenza, ya son mayores de edad y siguen haciendo eso?- dijo con un tono de reprobacion en la voz, cruzado de brazos y moviendo su pie como si fuera tambor.

horo- y ati quien te hablo cabeza de chocorrol??-

ryu- cabeza de chocorrol??????????...ya veras mocoso!!!!!- ahora vemos a ryu persiguiendo a horohoro con cara maligna (ryu tiene la cara maligna, no horohoro)... mientras el ainu corria felñiz dieciendo cosas como "no me atraparas doble de elvis" o, "porque no vas a hacer un comercial o algo asi?"

len- par de charlatanes-

ryu y horo- QUE DIJISTE???-

len- ESTAN SORDOS???-

horo- a ti quien te metio tiburon?????-

len- TIBUROOOOOON??????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, AHORA SI MORIRAS HOTOHOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo len lanzandose con su cuchilla sobre horohoro con ojos blancos y en camara lenta...del lado opuesto estaba tambien horohor con su tabla en si mano...y como dije antes, la sacaron de un lugar misterioso...pero de repente se detuvieron en seco cuando chocolove abrio su bocota.

chocolove- (en un gran escenario con mucha luz sobre el y con un publico de fondo dibujado por el mismo...debo agregar que esos garabatos/personas estaban medio deformes) Y AHORA PARA USTEDES, EL TIBURON CONTRA EL HOTOHOTO (de una forma rara y misteriosa...estaban len y horohoro disfrazados...len en un lado del ring con un trajecito de tiburon y del otro lado horohoro ...bueno...ya saben como)

horo- moriran tu y tus labios de guachinango!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

len-A QUE HORA ME PUSISTE ESTE RIDICULO TRAJE????????????????????-

yoh- (hablando con fausto y liserg...ah y tambien con ryu porque lo dejaron olvidado)oigan y creen que los espiritus cambiaran?-

de repente aparece len como si nada, nadie lo vio irse, solo aparecio ahi, dejando a los otros dos... o mas bien...dejando a chocolove peligrosamente con horohoro...quien se veia muy gracioso vestido asi.

chocolove- (se oye a lo lejos) tranquilo brodi...era una bromita nomas-

horo-...oye...(pensando un poco y viendo a len)

chocolove- ya no lo vuelvo a hacer-

horo- a que hora se fue len?...y a que hora se cambio?...ahora que lo pienso...nunca vi cuando se fue...tu si?-

chocolove- no brodi...no vi...creo que ya me quede ciego-

(siquiendo con la platica de yoh y los otros)

len- no lo se yoh-

yoh- hola len-

len- --U

liserg- no lo mencionaron-

fausto- espero que no sea eso, no podria vivir sin mi eliza-

ryu- y donde esta eliza?

fausto-...es una buena pregunta-

toc toc (alguien toca la puerta)

yoh se levanta a abrir pero no vio a nadie

yoh- hola????...que raro...mmmmm-

manta- yoh!!!!...aqui abajo!!!!-

yoh- manta!!, pudiste venir!!-

manta- si...mi padre tuvo que cancelar su vuelo porque un hombre extraño que parecia drogado lo vio y le pregunto que si el habia matado a su padre...aunque bueno...creo que mi padre si atropeyo a su padre...pero no lo mato...nose de quien se trataba...pero le robo mucho tiempo...ademas lo mando a la carcel porque queria pbligara mi padre a que imitara la ya famosa escena de star wars-

yoh- vaya que raro...me pregunto de quien se tratara...bueno...eso no importa..pasa manta-

manta- si, gracias-

( a lo lejos se escucha horohoro) quien es?len- el cabezon-

yoh entra en la pension con manta

manta- hola chi...( se detuvo al ver a horohoro vestido de mujer)

horo- pasa algo duende?-

manta- (contono muy picaron y burlon) solo quiero decirte que te vez muy bien horohoro ( y suelta una caracajada)

todos veltearon a ver a horohoro y se echaron a reir

len- mejor ve a cambiarte de ropa, el que te guste andar asi no es nuestro problema, asi que no tenemos que andar soportandote ati y atus gustos raros-

horo- QUE???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TODAVIA ESTOY VESTIDO ASI??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "mugre escritora de este fic...me dejo asi y a len no, se me hace que esto es un complot"-(de acuerdo...no se porque fue eso..jeje...luego de esto horohor se largo al baño a cambiarse)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno...este es el primer capitulo y ahora siguen los comentarios de los actores de este fic.

yoh- hola a todos espero les este gustando este fic-

len- yoh, con quen diablos estas hablando?-

yoh- que no hay personas viendo esto?-

len- eres un tonto...se supone que tenemos que hablar entre nosotros-

yoh- ah- se rie

horo- ami no me gusto, como es posible que no me hayan cambiado de ropa nunca?-

naoki- de acuerdo horohoro quieres pleito o que?HORO- Y TU QUIEN ERES?

naoki- pues quien voy a ser?, soy la autora de este fic...y si no quieres que te saque sera mejor que cierres la boca-

chocolove-tranquila mi negra-

naoki- no me digas negra-

ana- de acuerdo autora, que bueno que te veo, tengo que reclamarte-

naoki-em...dime-

ana- porque sali tan poquito en este capitulo, debi salir mas-

horo- que alguien la devuelva a la tierra porfavor-

ana- que dijiste tu hotohoto?-

horo- oye...-

naoki- ana, no te preocupes...saldras mas...emmmmm...no en el siguiente capitulo porque sera exclusivamente para los chicos, pero ustedes tambien tienen que ver-

fausto- alqguien ha visto a eliza?

fausto- nadie?

liserg- yo casi no dije nada naoki, no es justo-

naoki-la verdad liserg, me caes mal, y la mas verdad es que odio el verde y a los traidores asi que no esperes participar mucho en este fic-

liserg- T-T

ryu- disculpeme señorita naoki pero no es la forma de tratar a liserg-

naoki- y tu callate eres gay-

horo-hasta que alguien le dijo su verdad-

ryu- ya veras horohoro, vuelve aqui-

naoki- oigan, adonde van?, vuelvan, no pueden irse asi...vuelvan aca-

yoh- bueno, hemos perdido a dos actores y a la autora jajajajja-

len- yoh, porque demonios te ries?...de que teries todo el tiempo?...puedo saber porque tu nombre significa marihuana?..y mas aun, porque encaja tam bien contigo?-

yoh- jajajajajajajajajajaj-

len-nose porque pero me esperaba esa respuesta --

chocolove- ahora quiero hablar yo, dejenme espacio a mi-

len- si, bueno, como te iba diciendo yoh..-

chocolove- T-T me excluyen-

len- quita tu negra mano de mi pie-

yoh- bueno chicos nos espera un capitulo para nosotros solitos-

y se acabo!!!!...espero les haya gustado...y si no les gusto...pues nimodo...jejeje...este...dejen sus comentarios porfavor... me interesa mucho saber lo que piensan.

en el siguiente capitulo veremos la reaccion de los chicos ante el llamado " cambio de almas" no te lo pierdas va a estar muy divertido nn


End file.
